OneShot iPod Shuffle Challenge
by misslexilouwho
Summary: 20 One-Shots based off of songs that were selected at random off my iPod. Rated T for language and some sexual actions. Main Pairing: Zutara. Some stories set in AU, some not. Summary sucks, stories will be better. NOTE: Cut back to 10 songs
1. Information

So I want to do some small fanfictions, but I couldn't really think of anything. So I'm picking 20 songs off my iPod (shuffling of course) and I'll make a one shot using something from that song – whether it be a lyric, the plot of the song, or the title.

These stories will take place in the Avatar: The Last Airbender world - whether it be in an alternate universe or the canon world. I may stick to canon, but probably not. My major pairings for this will be Zutara, Taang, Sukka, with one or two Kataang and Maiko fics.

My way of sorting:

Song title – Artist (Album)

1. Woah - Paramore (All We Know Is Falling)  
>2. Better Than Revenge - Taylor Swift (Speak Now)<br>3. We Are One Tonight - Switchfoot (Nothing Is Sound)  
>4. Something That I Want - Grace Potter (from the Tangled Soundtrack)<br>5. I Write Sins Not Tragedies - Panic! At the Disco (A Fever You Can't Sweat Out.)  
>6. Smile [Lily Allen] - Glee Cast (Volume 2)<br>7. It Had To Be You - Motion City Soundtrack (Even If It Kills Me)  
>8. Oh Yeah - Big Time Rush (BTR)<br>9. Lullabies - All Time Low (Put Up Or Shut Up)  
>10. Hurricane - Panic! At the Disco (Vices &amp; Virtues)<br>11. Summer Rain - Jonas Brothers (from the Jonas L.A. Soundtrack)  
>12. A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton (Be Not Nobody)<br>13. Fuckin' Perfect - P!nk (Single version)  
>14. The One That Got Away - Katy Perry (Teenage Dream)<br>15. Mr. Pushover - Hey Monday (Beneath It All)  
>16. Still Got Tonight - Matthew Morrison (Matthew Morrison)<br>17. Check Yes Juliet - We the Kings (We the Kings)  
>18. Untouched - The Veronicas (Hook Me Up)<br>19. Tonight - Nick Jonas & The Administration (Who I Am)  
>20. Loser Like Me - Glee Cast (Volume Five)<p>

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the songs, or the_ Avatar: The Last Airbender_ franchise. If I mention anything that isn't mine, I'll make sure I say it's not mine. 3 I did not get this idea from my mind - I got the idea from and her one-shots for Danny Phantom._


	2. Woah

Woah – Paramore (All We Know Is Falling)

This story takes place in a slight AU – still in the canon world of Avatar, but with a bit of a difference. It is after the eclipse, and Zuko is on his way to tell the Avatar he wants to be his firebending teacher.

Katara was practicing her waterbending, and helping Aang with some new moves. In just a few minutes he would have to go to see Toph and practice earthbending. Summer was rapidly approaching, and they still hadn't found Aang a firebending teacher. Katara had dropped the water she was bending into the river. Aang looked over at her, realizing she needed to be left alone.

"I'm going to see Toph now, Katara," Aang said with a sigh, walking to the other side of camp to practice with Toph.

Katara nodded and sat by the water. "I know I shouldn't just neglect Aang with his waterbending, but I have the right to be selfish every now and again, don't I?"

"I think you do," a deep voice whispered, just loud enough for Katara to hear. She jumped up to her feet and got a water whip ready.

"Who…who's there?" Katara looked around and saw him. "Zuko! You aren't getting Aang!"

"I know. I'm not here to get the Avatar. I'm here to teach him."  
>"Woah," Katara breathed. "Since when are you the good guy?"<br>"Since I've decided to change my ways. For real, this time," he added on, remembering the time in the crystal cave with the waterbender.

Katara nodded, still skeptical. "Well, don't think that we'll accept you right away…"  
>"I don't. I'm willing to get on my knees and beg."<p>

"You really want to do this, don't you?"  
>Zuko looked up, his golden eyes gazing into her ice blue eyes. "More than anything."<p>

"I believe you, Zuko."

Okay so they might have seemed a little OOC but…it's okay. Um…I'll do the next one tomorrow. Review!


	3. Better Than Revenge

Better Than Revenge - Taylor Swift (Speak Now)

This fanfic will be sure to please both Zutara fans and Maiko fans! Alternating from the points of view of Mai and Katara, this slightly canon story is based off the song Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p><strong>15 April<strong>  
><strong>-Mai-<strong>  
>I can't believe my Zuko left me. For that water bending freak. I mean, she's not that pretty. She over-reacts over everything, and is such an actress.<br>Like, I would understand if Zuko left me for a Fire Nation Noble higher up in ranks than me, but a Water Tribe Peasant? He has another thing coming to him.  
>That little brat has no idea who she's messing with.<p>

**23 April**  
><strong>-Mai-<strong>  
>I tracked down Zuko. Turns out he's teaching the Avatar firebending. What a traitor.<br>I had him right where I wanted him. We were going to get married, and have children, and he would be the Fire Lord and I would be his Fire Lady and...and...Azula and Ty Lee were going to be the God mothers...  
>I'll get them...soon.<p>

**24 April**  
><strong>-Katara-<strong>  
>Today Zuko and I were sparing, and he was about to kiss me when a stiletto <em>[AN: I looked it up, and the star-like things that Mai uses are called stilettos.]<em> was thrown. Zuko shoved me out of the way and the stiletto hit the tree next to us.  
>"Mai!" Zuko yelled, furious. "Show yourself!"<br>"Mai?" I asked quizzically. "You mean the really depressed, boring girl who has a crush on you? What is she doing here?"  
>"She's probably here because I broke up with her so I could come teach Aang. She doesn't seem too happy..."<br>"No duh," I noted as I dodged another stiletto being thrown - unfortunately, I wasn't so good at dodging the next one she threw and it struck me in the thigh. I yelped in pain and fell to the ground. Zuko looked at me, fear filling his golden eyes, and I managed to say, "Go."  
>Mai finally showed herself, glaring. That ever present frown on her face troubles me. Has she ever been happy?<br>"How dare you steal my boyfriend from me, you water peasant," Mai raged, the boring drawl that I had associated with her suddenly gone. "Luckily for me, but not so lucky for you, there's nothing I know better than revenge..."  
>In a flash, Mai was pinned to the tree, and Zuko was seething. "Do. NOT. Call her. A peasant! Now...leave me alone, Mai. I don't want you. If you try to hurt Katara one more time, I will kill you here and now."<br>I hadn't seen the look on his face, because I was too preoccupied with getting the stiletto out of my thigh. It hurt so much. Luckily we were by water and I managed to heal it. Zuko let Mai go and he came over to me. "I'm sorry she's a psycho." He kissed my head gently.  
>I smiled at him. "Well, she seems to be all talk and not much action. I don't think she even knew what she was going to do."<br>He shrugged. "Whatever. She's gone. And you're alright?"  
>"Yes, I'm fine."<br>"Good."

* * *

><p>Gah the ending SUCKED but I think it was good. Review! Next one will be up soon!<p> 


	4. We Are One Tonight

We Are One Tonight – Switchfoot (Nothing Is Sound)

My original idea for this story was Zuko and Katara making love for the first time. I wouldn't go into details but I thought some people would be uncomfortable with that. So, instead I'm going to do something that involves all of the gAang. Taking place between the eclipse and the comet, Zuko is a part of the team now. It will sort of revolve around Zutara, with some Taang and Sukka but it will be the gAang.

* * *

><p>The sun was just setting, and Aang was starting a fire. Zuko had suggested that Aang do it, in order to practice his firebending. Toph was sitting by the fire-to-be, waiting for Aang to finish up. Suki and Sokka were out 'collecting firewood' (no one knew why they used that excuse, all they did was make out behind a tree.)<p>

With the fire finally set up, Aang sat next to Toph and wrapped an arm around her. At which point, a flood of red swarmed her cheeks.

"Aang, Toph, are you two dating?" Katara teased, happy to see Aang's crush on her had finally disintegrated.

Toph's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red as Aang beamed. "We sure are!"

Toph shoved him. "Shut up, Twinkle Toes."

Katara giggled. "That's so cute. Don't you think so, Zuko?"

Zuko pulled at the collar of his shirt and coughed. "I mean..Yeah…If you're into that kind of stuff. The whole, opposites attract thing. Different elements and personalities and stuff."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Come off it, Zuko. We all know you and Katara are dating. You try to cover it up by sparing and yelling at each other, but you are dating."

Zuko and Katara glanced at each other, then at Toph. They seemed to be thinking the same thing: _How did she get so smart? _

Toph chuckled and cuddled up against Aang. Katara laid her head on Zuko's shoulder, smiling.

Hours later, Zuko, Aang, Katara and Toph are laughing by the fire, making s'mores. [AN: In my world, they know what s'mores are. Deal with it.] Zuko was telling a story about him as a child, with Katara interrupting every now and then with an "AWWWWW" or "THAT IS SOOOO CUTE!" causing Zuko to blush.

Sokka and Suki finally returned from the woods, a lot later than usual. The group stared at the two, taking in their messy appearances. "Did you two get lost?" Aang chuckled.

"Uh..y..yeah," Sokka stammered. "Lost…" He smirked at Suki. "Did you guys have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, we did," Katara grinned. "We found out that we are one tonight."

* * *

><p>Okay so the ending was sort of crappy, and I couldn't figure out a way to get this to work together. I didn't really like this one, but I'm going to work on the next one. Did anyone realize that Sukka 'did it'? (; Review!<p> 


	5. Something That I Want

Something That I Want – Grace Potter (Tangled Soundtrack)

I don't know how I feel about this story. This song hasn't given me many ideas. I originally liked the idea for this story, and then I started to wrap it up and it sucked.

* * *

><p>Katara had just gotten up. The sun had risen 30 minutes before and she appeared to be the only one awake at the camp. She grabbed a change of clothes, a towel and her hairbrush and walked down to the water near the campsite. She stripped down to her underwear and climbed onto a rock that jutted out into the water. She took a breath and dived into the water, smiling and feeling serene.<p>

Katara swam around for 10 minutes and then returned to the land. Her underwear was soaked, and her waist length hair was dripping and appeared 2 tones darker. The sun was appearing just a little bit more over the horizon and she noted no one was up still. Katara slid her wet panties down her legs and took the towel to dry herself. She then slide the dry ones on and started to take her top off when she heard a noise.

Zuko had woken up with the sun, like a firebender should. He had gone to an area of the island they were on where no one was so he could meditate and then practice his firebending. After about an hour, he walked to the small pond to take a swim. He was walking through the trees when he saw a figure already at the water. The figure was dark skinned and had long hair and she was in nothing but underwear. She appeared to be taking her top off. Zuko put his hand over his face, so he wouldn't be tempted, and ended up stepping on a twig.

"Who's there?" the soft, sweet voice said. Zuko moved his hand and saw that she was untying her top, but when she heard the noise, stopped. He stopped and held his breath. Katara went back to doing what she was doing. Zuko covered his face again, but peeked through his fingers just once to see the beautiful waterbender. He stepped on another twig and Katara's ice blue eyes widened again.

Katara put her skirt on. "...Who's there?" She said again.

Zuko stepped out of the trees, his hands up. "Sorry to startle you. I was going to come here for a swim and saw you here and figured I would go back to the campsite but stepped on a twig."

Katara nodded. "Okay, well, I'll let you take your swim now. I'm done anyways."

Zuko chuckled and walked to the beautiful girl. "You look so beautiful...Katara..." Zuko was now two steps shy of the young waterbender, and he had taken her hand in his. "I want to kiss you...I...I don't know why. You're just so beautiful. Please let me kiss you..."

Katara looked slightly confused and rubbed her eyes. What the hell had just happened to Zuko? He never felt this way before...did he? "I...I guess so. If it's something that you want..."

"Oh this is something that I want," Zuko smiled. He pressed his lips gently to hers and the two closed their eyes, lips moving in perfect harmony and bodies moving closer.

When they pulled apart, Katara realized she was still topless, covered only by her bra. She quickly grabbed her shirt and put it on. "I...that...was...interesting..."

Zuko just smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Okay the ending (and in my opinion the whole story) sucked. I kinda liked the beginning though. I've been stuck on this song for a while and I just kinda came up with this idea. Review!<p> 


	6. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

I Write Sins Not Tragedies – Panic! At The Disco (A Fever You Can't Sweat Out)

I literally just came up with this idea 2 minutes before I started writing (9:17PM EST October 4, 2011). This is a Future (Five years later) Maiko/ MaiLee fic. Read on and find out what lines I use and why. It's kind of short, but it's okay.

* * *

><p>Fire Lord Zuko had been spending less and less time with his wife. He knew it was because he had so much work to be doing, but he couldn't help but want to do something with her. He took out a piece of parchment and an ink quill to write to his wife.<p>

xx

Lady Mai was on Ember Island with her best friend, Ty Lee. The girls were scantily dressed and going to a party. It was Ty Lee's idea, and she even managed to get Mai to wear something other than black and dark red. Ty Lee did her makeup and Mai's as well, and the two looked extremely attractive.

Hours after the party was over, Mai and Ty Lee (now drunk) were laying on Ty Lee's bed.

"Mai?" Ty Lee said groggily.

"Yeah, Ty?"

"You're really beautiful."

"Thanks, Ty. You are too."

"Mai?"

"Yeah, Ty?"

"I want to kiss you."

"I want to kiss you too."

xx

Weeks later, Mai and Ty Lee were still kissing – and had moved onto sexier things – even without being drunk. One morning, the girls were getting breakfast and kissing on the counter when a messenger hawk flew in through the open window. The hawk dropped the letter next to the girls and waited for one of them to open it. Mai grabbed it after Ty Lee pulled away and read the letter.

"Zuko wants me to go home. He has some sort of…romantic evening…planned. But I don't want to leave you, Ty."

"Go home, Mai. You can come back later," Ty Lee said with a kiss on Mai's cheek. "I'll be here."

xx

Zuko's evening with Mai had gone wonderfully. They had a romantic dinner in the garden, and were lying on the blanket, looking up at the stars. Zuko moved over and planted a kiss on Mai's lips. Moments later, the two were making out and Zuko had moved down and was nibbling on Mai's neck.

"Mmmhmm…Ty Lee…"

Zuko's head shot up. "What?"

"What?"

"Ty Lee? What about Ty Lee?"

"Oh…that. We were…sort of…together. While I was in Ember Island."

"Together?"

"We…like…had sex and stuff."

"…Mai! You CHEATED on me!"

"But…I'm here, aren't I? So, look at it this way! Technically, our marriage is saved. And this, this calls for a toast. Sooo pour the champagne!" She grabbed the bottle and popped the top open and started to pour a glass for herself.

Zuko shook his head and stood up, immensely disappointed in his 'wife.' He couldn't stay in the same area with her.

xx

Months later, the two were divorced and Mai moved to Ember Island with Ty Lee. Zuko stayed single for several years, until Katara wandered back into his life. They started dating, and two years later, they were married. A year later, Ty Lee and Mai adopted a baby and were married as well, and Katara was pregnant.

* * *

><p>Okay I couldn't figure out a final sentence for the story so I left it at Katara being pregnant. Hahaha. I actually really kinda like this one. Review!<p> 


	7. Smile

Smile (Lily Allen) – Glee Cast (Volume 2)

This story takes place in an Alternate Universe. Zuko and Katara had dated in high school, and through out college. They broke up months ago, and now Zuko wants her again – after he cheated on her. Zuko is 25 and Katara is 22.

* * *

><p><em>Beep. <em>"Hey baby. I miss you. Call me back. I wanna apologize and stuff. Call meeee."

_Beep. _"Hey there you beautiful girl you. It's me again. C'mon and call me. I want you back."

_Beep. _"Heyyy. I miss you, like, lots. So call me. Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow? Love youuuu."

Katara rolled her eyes as she pressed the number seven button on her phone again – deleting the drunken messages from her ex-boyfriend. He was disgusting; he had cheated on her with some Goth chick named Mai, and he dumped Katara to be with Mai. Now he wanted to 'apologize and stuff' – no doubt meaning get drunk and have sex. Katara laughed; that Mai girl must be bad at sex. Or she won't let him have sex with her and he's lonely.

xx

When Zuko dumped Katara, she was devastated. Why would he dump her? They had been together since her sophomore year in high school, and even after he had gone off to college, they stayed together. Everyone thought that they would get married. But then Katara walked into her boyfriend's dorm room one evening - the evening before their 6-year anniversary – with dinner, and saw him making out with some Goth, half naked. Katara dropped the food and ran out of the room, sobbing.

Her friends, Toph and Suki, helped her out of her depression. Aang (Toph's boyfriend and Katara's friend) and Sokka (Suki's boyfriend and Katara's brother), where quite upset and Sokka wanted to punch Zuko in the testicles. Drastic, yes, but Sokka was upset. "No one hurts my baby sister and doesn't get hurt in return!"

Katara shook her head, telling Sokka not to freak out.

xx

Two days after Katara got the messages from Zuko; she was going to the store to get some food. She passed him on the road and he looked at her. "I want you back."

"It don't mean jack to me, honey," Katara laughed. "You seriously messed me up, you think I'm taking you back?"

"At least let me come over tonight? Can we have dinner?"

Katara smiled. "No."

Zuko sighed. "Why not?"

"Because you broke my heart. You suck and I hate you. Piss off."

With that, Katara walked away, smirking, and Zuko stood there dumbstruck.

* * *

><p>I'm not entirely sure how I liked the ending, but I think I stuck to the song. Review!<p> 


	8. It Had To Be You

It Had To Be You – Motion City Soundtrack (Even If It Kills Me)

I'm not sure what came over me with this one, but I had the urge to make this Toph and Aang. I have no idea what the plot will be, so bare with me if it sucks.

* * *

><p>Aang was laying on Appa, gazing up at the stars. He had kissed Katara, but she didn't kiss him back. Aang was beginning to realize that Katara loved him like a brother, not like a boyfriend. 2 years pining after her, wasted.<p>

"Twinkle Toes?" a soft voice spoke. Toph climbed up the bison and sat next to Aang. "What's up?"

"Nothing…Just, ya know."

"Katara?"

"Yeah. I mean, I really thought she liked me, Toph. But…she doesn't," Aang sighed.

Toph nodded. "I understand. I liked Sokka when I first met you guys. But I realized he wasn't into me. Then I just stopped and thought about my life. I don't care if I never have a boyfriend. I'm perfectly content being single."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I would love to have my first kiss," she blushed, "but I don't really care."

"You…haven't had your first kiss yet?"

Toph shook her head. "No."

Aang sat up and looked at Toph. He didn't really notice until now, but Toph had really matured. She had begun to develop curves, and her breasts were growing. She looked beautiful. He couldn't help but stare at her, and he noticed that he was getting hard. "W-W-Would you…want your first kiss?"

"What, like…now?"

"Y-Yeah. I'll be your first kiss, Toph."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Aang nodded as he leaned into Toph. He pressed his lips to her gently and wrapped his arms around her. Toph smiled and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving closer to him.

After a moment, Toph pulled away, her face glowing. "Wow."

Aang smiled and mused to himself. _What if it wasn't Katara I loved? _"What if it was you?"

Toph shrugged. "What if it was me, what?"

"What if it was you…the one I needed. Not Katara."

Toph kissed Aang and grinned. "You think so?"

"It had to be you."

* * *

><p>Okay so this is just a bit weird. Kind of OOC, but the music wrote this one, not me. Haha. Review!<p> 


	9. Oh Yeah

Oh Yeah – Big Time Rush (BTR)

This plot line will be based partially off the song. Alternates between Zuko and Katara.

* * *

><p>Zuko needed to make a move. He knew that he wanted to be with Katara, and he was fairly certain she wanted to be with him too. He was going to tell her that he wanted to date her…<em>tonight. <em>

xx

Katara was getting ready. Aang wanted to throw another one of his parties for the Fire Nation children. This time, she wasn't dancing with Aang. She wanted to dance with Zuko. What does she have to do to get him closer to her? Dress sexy, right? She put on one of her Fire Nation tops – sleeveless, low v-neck, showing a bit of midriff. "Oh yeah…I look hot." She had a skirt on – shorter than usual, but not _too _short. It went down to her knees. She had put her hair up in a bun, leaving her hair loopies down. She even put on make up for the occasion.

xx

Zuko shrugged on a white tee shirt, and a red jacket with his red pants. He ran his hand through his hair, in attempt to make it look 'sexy.' He put his red shoes on and walked out to where the party would be held. He lit all the torches, since the kids were coming soon. Katara needed to come out soon and help with the drinks.

xx

When Katara finally deemed she was sexy enough, she slid on her red flats and walked out to the party area. She walked to the drinks and began to make them. She sighed. How in the world was she gonna get Zuko to notice her?

xx

Zuko noticed her as soon as she walked in. She looked beautiful. She always did. Tonight, she looked so much more…radiant. Older…sexy. She looked very sexy, he decided. He wondered if it was for him or not.

xx

Two hours later, the party was in full swing. Katara wanted him to say hello, but he wouldn't. So she walked over to Zuko and smiled. "Hey, Zuko. How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's alright. Would you like to dance?" He asked as the tempo picked up. She nodded and he took her out to the dance floor. They danced and danced, until the next song came on. This one was slower. They moved closer together, bodies touching. Zuko knew how to slow dance, so he took up the proper positioning with her. "Katara?"

"Mhmm?" She said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I…I like you. A lot."

"I like you too."

"Can we…um…do you think…we could…be a couple?" He was blushing.

"Of course. I would love to date you."

He smiled and pressed his lips softly to hers. "We ain't going nowhere."

Sokka, Suki, Toph and Aang and threw their fists in the air. "OH YEAH!"

* * *

><p>Okay I hope this didn't suck too badly. Lemme know – Review!<p> 


	10. Lullabies

**NOTE:: I have changed my pen name from lexabellelove to misslexilouwho. I hope you guys still know it's me! Haha.**

Lullabies - All Time Low (Put Up Or Shut Up)

This may be one of my favorites, just for the plot line I have come up with. I hope you like it. I am not giving away the couple, but they are engaged (therefore making this a Future Fic)

* * *

><p>Zuko couldn't sleep. He was so excited. Tomorrow was their wedding. He was going to be married. At the same time, he was nervous. What if he wasn't good enough for her? He knew she loved him, but would he be a good enough husband? She would have to share him - not with other women, but with his job. Being the Fire Lord was taking up a lot of time. But she was a patient woman. She was strong. She could share.<p>

He got out of bed, put on his robe and walked down the hall. Until they were married, they had to sleep in separate rooms. But that didn't mean he couldn't go see her in the middle of the night. He walked to her door and knocked gently.

She stirred and woke. "Mmhm?"

"Katara?"

"What is it, honey?" She sat up.

"I can't sleep," he confessed.

"Oh, darling. Go back to your room, I'll follow you."

He smiled and did as he was told. She stood, wrapping her robe around her body, and followed the muscular Firebender down the hall to his room. He climbed into his bed and got underneath the covers. She sat on top of the covers.

"Sing me to sleep?" He asked.

She nodded and stroked his hair, singing an old Water Tribe lullaby that her mother sang to her when she couldn't sleep.

Zuko's eyes closed, and he was close to falling asleep when Katara finished her song. "I'll see you tomorrow. Or in my dreams...Yeah. I'll see you in my dreams."

She kissed his forehead. "I love you, Zuko."

"I love you, Katara. You're so wonderful. You'll be a great mother. And a great wife."

"You'll be a fantastic father and husband. Sleep well my darling."

"You sleep well too."

"I shall," she stood up and walked out of his room. Before she closed the door she looked at the Fire Lord, now sleeping, in his bed. "I love you," she whispered as she closed the door.

* * *

><p>I really hope you guys liked that one! I told you it was my favorite! Review! Next one will be up soon!<p> 


	11. Hurricane

Hurricane - Panic! At the Disco (Vices and Virtues)

* * *

><p>This one takes place between Ember Island Players and the Finale. Featuring the Gaang.<p>

Zuko looked out the window and saw an abundance of clouds. He knew it meant a storm was coming, but he couldn't figure out what kind of storm.

Katara, laying on the ground and looking up at the clouds, also noticed the clouds. She figured it was just a small rain storm passing through the area.

Aang was outside with Toph, working on his earthbending. He saw the clouds and thought it was just a storm. Toph felt the breeze and shrugged. "Keep practicing, Twinkle Toes!"

Suki was sitting outside on the steps with Sokka when she saw the clouds. She seemed to be the only one who knew what this meant. She stood up and looked at Sokka.

"Sokka...we all need to get inside."

"Why? It's just a rain storm..."

"No it's not, Sokka; it's a hurricane."

Sokka's jaw dropped and he stood up. "We need to split up - you go warn Aang and Toph, I'll warn Katara. Then we can all prepare."

Suki nodded and ran to Toph and Aang while Sokka sprinted to his baby sister.

"Katara! KATARA!" He shouted. He pulled her up and ran inside.

"Sokka what are you doing?"

"We're gonna get hit by a hurricane!"

xxx

Once everyone was inside (even Appa and Momo) and everything was prepared for the storm, the gang sat down and talked about anything and everything.

When the storm had passed, everyone was smiling and laughing, not even noticing it ending.

* * *

><p>Okay this sucked. Um. I think a majority of these songs are gonna be meh so I'm cutting it down to 10 lol. Sooo yeah. This is the end lolol<p> 


End file.
